Field
The invention relates to methods and systems for complying with content restrictions for computer-accessed content, such as restrictions tied to user age, location, preferences or other attributes associated with particular network addresses.
Description of Related Art
Various age verification and filtering applications are used for protecting children from receiving age-inappropriate materials over the Internet. Client-side applications are also used to prevent users from using particular clients to access restricted or inappropriate content.
One type of age verification method simply requires all users of a particular website to verify their age, such as by providing a credit card account number which is then crosschecked for validity. Only users that provide a valid credit card number are then allowed to access adult content on the website. Notwithstanding the advantages of such methods, they are subject to certain limitations. For example, the age verification only operates in connection with the website that obtains the credit card information, or its affiliate sites. Therefore a user may be inconvenienced by having to provide the credit card information multiple times to access information from multiple sites. Also, many users are not willing to provide credit card information, and thus, sites that employ this method may not attract a user base as large as might otherwise be possible. In practice, credit card checks and similar methods are therefore used mainly for subscription-based sites that offer adult content to subscribers only. Unintentional access by children or other users to restricted content is prevented by using registered accounts associated with credit cards, and requiring users to supply passwords before accessing content.
However, the problem of age-inappropriate content, or region-inappropriate content, is not limited to subscription-only sites. The most popular Internet sites are generally not subscription sites. At the same time, many popular non-subscription sites may include a great diversity of content, which may include age-restricted or region-restricted content along with a great deal of unrestricted content. Indeed, many popular sites derive much of their content from user-supplied material, and thus, site operators or other content providers may sometimes be unaware that posted content is subject to age or region restrictions. The presence of such content may permit children or others to inadvertently access restricted content, despite the best efforts of the site operator to prevent such occurrences. Such inadvertent access is generally undesirable, and may subject the site operator to legal liability.
Various client-side filtering applications are known to prevent clients from inadvertently accessing restricted materials. These methods use client-side software, sometimes called “censorware,” to detect materials that are known or suspected to be restricted on the particular machine. While censorware can be effective when properly installed and operating, it can do nothing to prevent inadvertent access to restricted material from machines on which it is not installed or operating. In addition, censorware is controlled on the client side, and therefore content providers may not be able to determine whether or not the censorware is installed and operating properly. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method or system for preventing inadvertent access to restricted content, that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art.